Performance data is available from a wide variety of computing devices. While performance data can be utilized by users, administrators, system architects, and the like, the sheer volume of performance data available can be overwhelming and may degrade its utility. Because the volume of performance data available will only increase as computing devices continue to evolve, there remains an ever-present need to refine and consolidate such performance data.